The Colonies
by saowen99
Summary: A request for HetaFruitsOuranHp321 (her stuff is great, check it out!). FrUK fluff and America and Canada adorableness. Beware.


"France! Open the door! I kinda have my arms full!" an irritated England yelled. Even though he was harsh towards France, he looked down at the sleeping colonies with a tenderness not usually seen in Britain. He was to tough, too full of scars to show emotion... Or at least that's what they said. France ran and opened the door for his... friend... If you could call them that. But, I guess they have fought to many wars against each other to be considered friends... Yet they weren't quite enemies. They were, frenemies if you would.

"...Thank you." England looked into the eyes of France for the first time that night. In England's eyes were a plead for him to understand- understand everything England wanted to say but never would, never could. France nodded in understanding and nudged England through the door and into the house.

"I will be right back Angleterre. I will make us some food." he walked toward the kitchen, leaving England alone with his thoughts and the new colonies, Canada and America. He rocked them back and forth and hummed a tune in a motherly manner. One of the colonies, Canada, sleepily opened his eyes and looked up at England, smiling. England carefully brought Canada towards his face and kissed his forehead, causing the colony to laugh before falling back asleep. England yawned and walked over to a reclining chair. He pushed it all the way back so he was lying straight. He adjusted the new found colonies in his arms before closing his eyes and drifting off into a light sleep.

"Angeleterre, I-" France walked in to see the adorable scene. He put the food down and ran to get a camera and a tissue, since he wanted to remember this moment forever and he needed to clean up his nosebleed. He took a few pictures, and the England curled up a bit, as if trying to protect the colonies from harm. Apparently America didn't like this, because he woke up and started pulling on Britain's hair.

England woke up with a start. He glared at France before realizing it wasn't him causing the torment of his hair. He looked down and saw America with his little fist in his hair. He smiled a bit and carefully untangled Americas fingers from his own unruly blond locks. Then he looked up at the Frenchman who was supposed to be there to help with the new colonies.

"Why do you have a camera, France?" he said calmly in a voice filled with rage.

"Well I was uh ta-taking pictures of y-you and t-the colonies..." France managed to stutter out. England's aura showed he was angry, but when Canada woke up and America started to cry he calmed down. He smiled at them and shushed them as a mother would.

He picked them up and put them on the carpet so the could roll around like little children do. Canada pretty much stayed in one place, but America was off in a matter of seconds. He rushed over to the tv and tried to put his hand through the tape player. England noticed immediately and ran over to free his chubby hand from the small space. England picked up his new colony and walked over to where Canada was, and picked him up too.

Then, England walked into the bedroom and placed the countries carefully before lying next to them. He draped his arm lightly over their midsections so he would know if they started to get to close to the edge. He closed his eyes, just for a minute, he told himself, but he fell into a deep sleep. He didn't even notice when France walked into the room.

France saw the scene, but for once didn't smile at England's show of affection for someone else. Actually he frowned and turned away.

"Oh, Angeleterre. I hope you know what you are getting into. Haven't you learned! You've had so many colonies... All they do is leave you. You say you will do better and raise them right. They will leave you heartbroken, you know they will..." France turned back toward the other nation and brushed the bangs out of England's face. He got up, quietly shutting the door behind him. Then he wheeled around and banged his fist into the wall. "So why! Why do you do this to yourself! You never listen to me or Scotland or Wales... What will it take! What will it take for you to realize, you aren't meant to raise colonies! We-we just don't want to see you get hurt anymore..."

France ran into the living room. "I might fight with you... and tease you... But can't you see that- that I love you...? That's right! I LOVE ENGLAND! With all his flaws... I love him and don't want to see him hurt..."

He ran outside and threw his arms in the air. "I LOVE ARTHUR KIRKLAND! And though he may hate me... I will always love him and this time, I won't let them break his heart..."

'America.

Canada.

You may be young now. But I swear if either of you hurt him...

I swear...'


End file.
